Christmas Spirit
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Weihnachten an Bord der Nautilus Skinner/Sawyer


**Titel: Christmas spirit  
Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen (LXG)  
**Charaktere:** Tom Sawyer, Rodney Skinner, Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde, Mina Harker, Captain Nemo, Allan Quatermain, Dorian Gray  
**Pairing:** Rodney Skinner/Tom Sawyer  
**Tabelle:** X-Mas Special 2007  
**Thema:** 17. Dezember – All you need is love (Lynden David Hall)  
**Warning:** Alternation in the Timeline… oder wie man das auch nennen will…  
**Word Count:** 1.225 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** LXG und seine Charaktere sind Eigentum von 20th Century Fox und wird auch nie leider mir gehören. Das Lied „All you need is love" ist von Lynden David Hall und gehört somit ebenfalls nicht mir. Ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

**Anmerkung:** Mein erster Versuch eine LXG-FF zu schreiben und ich finde sie auch nicht so gut' Also seit gnädig' Geschrieben für das Weihnachtsspecial der Livejournal Community 10songsde

--

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love,  
love is all you need  
All you need is Love – Lynden David Hall_

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und hätte man Tom Sawyer vor einigen Wochen gesagt, dass er das Fest der Liebe auf einem riesigen U-Boot verbringen würde, so hätte er es wohl nicht geglaubt. Weihnachten auf der Nautilus war anders als alles was er jemals erlebt hatte. Nicht nur, dass die Gesellschaft äußerst außergewöhnlich war, so schien sich das U-Boot irgendwie verändert zu haben. Natürlich lag immer noch eine ernste, entschlossene Atmosphäre im Raum, die sie alle an ihre Aufgabe erinnerte, doch über alldem breitete sich seit Tagen etwas anderes aus. Etwas, was er nicht erfassen konnte. Als der junge Mann durch die weißen, langen Gänge des Schiffes wanderte und die anderen Mitglieder der Liga bei ihren Aktivitäten beobachtete wurde es ihm nur umso deutlicher bewusst.

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches Henry Jekyll vor einem Spiegel stehend zu sehen, tief in eine Unterhaltung mit Edward Hyde vertieft. Die Beiden hatten in den letzten Tagen ein Verständnis zueinander aufgebaut, welches sie vorher noch niemals besessen hatten. Es war schon verwunderlich, wie ruhig der sonst so aufbrausende Hyde doch sein konnte. Captain Nemo hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen dafür zu sorgen, dass ein großer Tannenbaum in den Aufenthaltsraum gestellt wurde. Und wenn Tom ehrlich mit sich war, war es der größte Weihnachtsbaum, den er in seinem bisherigen Leben gesehen hatte. Aber es hielt sich die Vermutung, dass Nemo keine halben Sachen machte. Wenn er etwas tat, dann war es… riesig. Doch all das interessierte nicht weiter, denn kaum war der Baum aufgestellt hatte sich allgemeine Vorfreude unter ihnen breit gemacht und Mina hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Baum, sowie auch den Rest des Raumes, festlich zu schmücken. Etwas was ihr sichtlich Spaß machte. Sie hatte sogar einige Mitglieder der Crew dazu gebracht sie bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Und langsam verwandelte sich der große Raum in einen wohnlichen, festlichen Platz, der geradezu dazu einlud ein paar Stunden hier zu verbringen und in Gedanken zu schwelgen oder aber einfach das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und des Wohnbefindens in sich aufzunehmen.

Und genau das tat Tom nun auch, als er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte und zusah wie weitere Kugeln und Lichter an der Tanne befestigt wurden. In einer Ecke erkannte er Dorian und Allan, die gemeinsam an einem Schachtisch saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Auch diese beiden schienen in den letzten Tagen mehr miteinander zu machen, als die gesamte Zeit davor. Es war schon amüsant zu sehen, wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten sie doch hatten, wenn sie nur danach suchten. Für Tom war es allerdings immer noch verwunderlich, wie ein paar festliche Tage dafür sorgen konnten, dass ihr anfängliches Misstrauen einander gegenüber einfach so dahin schmolz, wie Schnee in der Sonne.

Was der junge Amerikaner sich jedoch nun schon seit einiger Zeit fragte – und es war das einzige, was ihm in gewisser Weise Sorgen bereitete – war, wo Skinner abgeblieben war. Er war der Einzige, den er heute schon den gesamten Tag über nicht gesehen hatte. Jetzt, wo er alle anderen beisammen sah, viel ihm erst auf, dass der unsichtbare Mann schon seit Tagen darauf verzichtet hatte von seinem Zustand gebrauch zu machen und für ihre Augen zu verschwinden. Und das, wo er sich doch immer einen solchen Spaß daraus machte die anderen Mitglieder der Liga zu beobachten, wenn sie es am Wenigsten erwarteten. Vermutlich hatte er es heute einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte beschlossen für eine Weile zu verschwinden. Tom wusste selbst nicht wieso, doch irgendwie stimmte ihn dieser Gedanke traurig. Er hatte mittlerweile so viel von dem anderen Mann erfahren, dass er sich manchmal wirklich fragte was er tun sollte, wenn dieser wieder seinen eigenen Weg ging. Skinner – genau wie auch der Rest der Liga – war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Sie zu verlassen, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hatten erschien ihm unsinnig. Vielleicht waren sie dafür bestimmt ihren Weg gemeinsam weiter zu gehen, aber all das erklärte den Schmerz nicht, den er verspürte wenn er daran dachte Skinner zu verlassen. Ohne ihn sein Leben weiter zu führen. Es wäre nicht unmöglich, dass wusste Tom, aber es würde weh tun. Doch nun war nicht die Zeit Gefühlen nachzuhängen, die er vermutlich besser nicht hätte. Er sollte die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie haben würden genießen und das Beste daraus machen. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn dies alles vorbei war.

Seufzend lehnte Tom sich zurück und starrte unsehend gen Decke. Im Stillen fragte er sich, ob das Gefühl des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit genug sein würde, so dass er Skinner sagen konnte, was er fühlte. Niemand konnte wissen wie ihre Mission verlaufen würde und vielleicht hatte er später keine Zeit dafür. Ja, er sollte tun was er für richtig hielt. Entschlossen sprang er auf und machte sich auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das zufriedene, aufmunternde Lächeln Minas. Der blonde Mann hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie ihn so ansah, aber er konnte sie später fragen. Jetzt hatte er erst einmal seine eigene kleine Mission, die er erfüllen wollte. Egal was auch dabei herauskommen würde.

Suchend lief der blonde Mann durch die vielen Gänge der Nautilus. Es war nicht leicht jemanden zu finden, den man nicht sehen konnte, aber wenn man einige Zeit mit Skinner verbracht hatte, so kannte man ein paar der Anzeichen dafür ob er im Raum war oder nicht. Nun konnte er also nur noch hoffen, dass er ihn irgendwo entdecken würde.  
Ein überraschter Laut verließ Toms Lippen, als er plötzlich spürte wie jemand einen Arm um ihn legte und er an den Körper eines anderen Mannes gezogen wurde. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, ehe er die Situation verarbeitet hatte.  
„Skinner" rief er mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Freude. „da bist du ja. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht"  
Und vielleicht sollte er aufhören zu reden und einfach nur die Nähe des anderen genießen, die vermutlich viel zu schnell wieder vorbei sein würde.  
„Das habe ich mitbekommen, Tom"  
Amüsement schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch es lag noch etwas anderes in ihr, was Tom zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verstand.  
„Wo warst du denn?"  
„Ich musste nachdenken…"  
Nun, dass war ungewöhnlich. Der sonst so hyperaktive, energiegeladene Rodney Skinner ruhig und nachdenklich. Ein leichter Schauer lief dem blonden Amerikaner über den Rücken. Das alles war irgendwie ungewöhnlich, aber dann musste man sich auch fragen, was bei ihnen überhaupt gewöhnlich war.  
„Oh… und worüber?"  
Es ging ihn eigentlich nichts an und er sollte wohl auch nicht fragen, aber die Neugierde war nun einmal etwas, was schwer abzustellen war. Vor allem wenn es um die Person ging, die man liebte. Man wollte einfach alles wissen, ob gut, ob schlecht. Es war einfach Bestandteil der bedingungslosen Hingabe.  
„Ich könnte es dir erzählen… Ich könnte es dir aber auch einfach zeigen" neckte der unsichtbare Mann und Tom konnte das Lächeln, welches sich auf Skinners Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte förmlich spüren. Neugierig drehte er sich leicht in der Umarmung um, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu versuchen das Gesicht eines Unsichtbaren sehen zu wollen.  
„Dann tu, was dir lieber ist"  
„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl"  
Und ehe Tom sich auch nur Wundern konnte, was der andere ihm wohl zu sagen hatte oder zeigen wollte, spürte er ein weiches paar Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er niemals ein besseres Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen würde, als diesen Augenblick des vollkommenen Glücks.


End file.
